


HEGO chat on Skyring

by creative_smtimes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Skyring/Penance, Talk about the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_smtimes/pseuds/creative_smtimes
Summary: So... yea.. 3am me did a thing again... I just really needed to have this conversation where they learn about each others' pasts (We know Echo's past and Hope's first 10 years and we don't know enough about the Disciples yet so this is only Gabriel being a story-teller-grandpa here) Have fun!
Kudos: 7





	HEGO chat on Skyring

“Now that we have all this time, why don’t we do a little bit of storytelling, huh?” Gabriel suggested at the dinner table on the first evening the four of them had eaten together peacefully.

Hope looked up from her bowl, interested. She had always loved when her mother and Aunty O, and later Dev, had talked about the worlds outside of Skyring.

Orlando and Echo did not show any emotional reaction to his suggestion but Echo shrugged and swallowed the bite that had still been in her mouth. “You can go first,” she suggested. “Makes sense chronologically, doesn’t it?”

Gabriel looked at Orlando, hoping there would be some reaction from the man, but when there wasn’t he cleared his throat. “I suppose that makes sense, yes.”

Hope leaned forward and laid down her spoon as Gabriel tried to find a way to start.

“I was born in the year 2020.” He looked around the table questioningly. “I don’t know if that number means anything to either of you?”

“My mother mentioned numbers of years like that,” Hope remembered.

“Your mom was… I think she must have been about 18 when I was born.”

“You knew my mother?” Hope looked even more curious now.

Gabriel looked at Echo, a bit unsure about how much Hope knew of her mother’s past. “Let’s say I knew  _ of _ her, never actually got to meet her back on earth.”

“What was earth like when you were growing up?” Echo asked, helping Gabriel get the conversation away from Charmaine Diyoza.

“Not very pleasant,” he replied, looking down at the table. “In the year I was born alone there was a pandemic, wars, genocides, forest fires, protests and uprisings about multiple things humanity had been doing horribly wrong for a long time…” He trailed off, trying to remember if there was more he had to mention. “It only got worse from there, really,” he then continued. “Water got scarce, the politicians weren’t doing enough to save the climate, the planet’s population kept growing and growing, and with it the hunger and pain and suffering. More pandemics followed the one I was born in, more wars, more protests, and riots…”

“If only more people had followed the Shepherd’s calling back then,” Orlando broke his silence. “So many of those sufferings could have been stopped.”

None of the other three wanted to comment on that, knowing it would only spark another stressful discussion that would lead them nowhere.

“So, you joined a team of scientists to get away from that planet?” Echo asked Gabriel, again saving him from an uncomfortable situation.

“Yes,” he chuckled. “Plus, I had a crush on both the scientist behind most of the team’s tech and on another one of the scientists.”

“Becca Franko and Josephine Lightbourne,” Hope noted.

“Exactly,” Gabriel nodded, impressed that apparently Octavia had told her some things about him.

“Tell us more about Becca,” Echo prompted, leaning forward. “In my time on earth, most Clans and especially Trikru worshiped her like a goddess,” she explained.

“That doesn’t surprise me much, actually,” Gabriel grinned. “Even though I’ve made my experiences with people pretending to be gods and I’ve grown to despise it, Becca is one of the very few people to have ever lived that might actually have deserved that status.”

“How so?” Hope asked. “I only know she was responsible for the world ending.”

“She was?” Gabriel asked, genuinely surprised, only now noticing that he had never gotten around to asking what had happened to the planet he had been born on.

Hope leaned back on her chair, enjoying everyone’s attention on her. “She built an AI,” she began her explanation. “This is like third-hand information, my mother and Aunty O learned it from Clarke who learned it from Lexa, I believe,” she pointed out, “so I don’t know much about the details but that AI ‒ Alie was her name ‒ Becca gave her the command to make life better. Well, turns out humankind’s biggest problem was overpopulation so this AI lady decided to nuke the entire planet, killing almost half its population.”

Both Orlando and Gabriel looked shocked at this information, Echo looked intrigued.

“I wonder what Trikru would have done if they had ever found out about that part of her history,” Echo commented.

“Which part did they know about?” Gabriel asked.

“I only know that she fell from the skies two years after Praimfaya,” Echo began. “She was able to breathe the air without dying from the radiation and she helped many others do the same by giving them nightblood. She saved the human race.”

“After almost ending it,” Hope added.

“I knew she was impressive back in my time but what she did after we left… wow.” Gabriel nodded to himself.

“What do your people learn about earth?” Echo turned to Orlando.

“The Shepherd foretold earth’s end,” Orlando said as if he was residing a passage from a holy book. “He saved mankind from the flames by providing them shelter and after he found the way through the bridge, he lead his people across the stars to a new home, to Bardo, where they would be safe. The Shepherd saved us all and…”

“Yea, yea, we get it,” Echo interrupted him. “But he didn’t save all of mankind,” she pointed out. “You have living proof times three right here at this table.”

“You weren’t told there were people on earth your Shepherd left behind?” Gabriel asked.

Orlando hesitated for a few seconds before he shook his head.

“And you weren’t told about the Eligius exploration either?”

“We believed the Disciples were all that was left of our kind,” he admitted.

“Seems like your Shepherd isn’t omniscient then, huh?” Hope pointed out in a teasing tone.

“Or he is just lying to his sheep,” Echo added.

“Stop the teasing, you two,” Gabriel interrupted them. “We didn’t make fun of Echo for her people believing Becca was a god so we shouldn’t be talking to our friend Orlando in that way either.”

“Oh, I never believed in Becca like that,” Echo said, “Azgeda was always distant from Trikru’s believes.”

“Still.” Gabriel looked at her with a mixture of pleading and earnestness in his eyes.

Echo nodded, looking at Hope next to make sure she would shut up as well.

“Why don’t we continue this conversation tomorrow?” Gabriel asked. “And Echo can tell us more about earth after, how do you call it, Praimfaya?”

Echo nodded. “I will.”

“Goodnight,” Gabriel said with finality in his tone as he got up from the table.

Orlando got up as well, gathering their bowls and spoon as he left.

“Goodnight,” Hope muttered, following after him to help wash the dishes.

“Goodnight,” Echo sighed and went to her bed.


End file.
